My Little Demon
by Skyward
Summary: Sakura is Kisame's beloved daughter with enough bloodlust to make Itachi think twice about picking a fight with her. When she is introduced to the infamous group, Akatsuki, their first qustion is, Is she spoken for and if so, when can I kill him? What wil
1. Chapter 1

Title:

My Little Demon

* * *

Summary: Sakura is Kisame's beloved daughter with enough bloodlust to make Itachi think twice about picking a fight with her. When she is introduced to the infamous group, Akatsuki, their first qustion is, "Is she spoken for and if so, when can I kill him?" What will her over protective father think of that?

* * *

Pairing: Akatsuki(minus Kisame of course)/Sakura/ maybe Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto Too, not sure yet

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal voice" 

'thoughts'

**'inner voice thoughts'

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Freedom

* * *

He had stayed in the Hidden Village of Mist for as short a time as necessary. It had been difficult to play the roll of an honest, law abiding ninja for the last five years, but it was well worth. As a prize to all his hard work he had received the ultimate prize, for in his eyes there was nothing so beautiful. Other people, normal people as you would call them, would have found his prize terrifying, awful, down right inhuman, but to him, the four year old girl in his arms was the most beautiful thing in the world. She did not hold his terrifying looks, but had more than enough of his bloodlust and even showed enormous amount of violence at her young age. He had spent a long time searching for the perfect sword for his unborn child, but in the end, it was a dream come true. His little pink haired demon had bonded perfectly with the dragon sword demon of flaming water. 

Sakura, his four year old daughter, was still unable to lift the massive sword properly, but that was to be expected for even he, Kisame Hoshigaki, was not able to wield his sword, Samehada, until he was of the age of twelve years.

An animal like snarl met his ears as he slammed to a stop next to a potential campsite. The girl in his arms snapped her green eyes open to glare at him in annoyance, but the glare quickly shifted to a look of happiness.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Sakura!" Kisame playfully mimicked. The pink haired girl pulled back from her hug and gave him a grin that could have sent any brave man scurrying for his mommy. It gave Kisame a burst of pride, which he showed by giving her a feral grin of his own. She didn't show any fear in the slightest and just turned her head to take in her surroundings.

Kisame watched in mild amusement as his daughters' brow furrowed in confusion. Turning to him she questioned, "Daddy? Where is we?"

Kisame shrugged, but then answered, "Home… for now."

Sakura nodded and jumped down from his arms with more grace and balance than any four year old should have.

"Good." She replied and sprang easily to the next tree limb, the large hilt of her sword that was slung on her back not hindering her in the slightest. Kisame watched in hidden amazement as she sprinted with perfect control down the tree she was on and landed without a sound at its base. Grabbing the bladeless hilt from the sling on her back, she weighed it in her small, calloused hands for a second, before allowing her chakra to wrap around the worn handle. It instantly began to glow with power and a flaming blade shot from one side. An eager grin grew on Kisame's face as Sakura easily swung it over her head, taking out a tree or two in the process. The grin, however, disappeared in slight disappointment when the second blade appeared. Sakura was still having troubling wielding it when the other blade appeared. It, apparently, became much heavier and rather unstable.

After several minutes of struggling to gain control of her weapon, Sakura was forced to cut off her chakra flow and the blades disappeared in a mist of chakra. Putting the hilt back in its sling, she glanced up at her father and shrugged. Then, as though nothing had happened, she flipped over and began to walk, rather clumsily, on her hands.

Kisame snorted at her childish actions, but then remembered she was a child. Shaking his head in sleepiness, he jumped down from the tree and made his way toward the small clearing he was planning on making camp in. He roughly tipped Sakura over from her unstable position in an affectionate way as he walked by. He grinned down at her as she glared at him in annoyance, but she quickly lost interest in their stand off and attempted to walk on her hands again while her father made camp.

Kisame quickly pitched their tent and then sent Sakura to collect fire wood. When she returned, he struggled to show her how to make a fire the civilian way. She, like him, was a never ending well of chakra and had yet to come to a situation where she was running even close to low on it. This was good in battle, but bad because she wanted to use it to make a fire. Kisame was just now learning that teaching a four year old something other than molding charka and fighting positions was not his thing. As it became dark and Sakura finally managed to grasp his reasoning to making fire by hitting to rocks together, she had a fire going with in two minutes. However, she still thought it was stupid.

Kisame quickly cooked the fish he had caught earlier that day and gave one to Sakura, who devoured it in about five minutes. Impressive, considering that the fish was about one fifth her weight. Yawning, Sakura tossed the fish bones into the fire and made her way to the tent. Through the yawn she managed to mutter, "Night, Daddy…" She knew that she would be asleep by the time he entered the tent to sleep so she had learned to say her good nights before she entered the tent.

Kisame just grunted in reply, now on his third fish. He paused for a second when she entered the tent, but then sighed and tossed the meatless bones of his fish into the fires flames. A small irritating voice entered his mind as he stood to go on sentry duty.

**'You're going to have to find some one to teach her to read and write you know….' **

'I'll do it.'

**'Pfh! Not likely! I've seen you writing! You can't even read it! Take my advice and make someone else do it if you don't want to scar her for life.' **

'She's my daughter! My only living kin! I'm not going to set her teaching in the hands of someone else!!'

'**But you will drag her out onto a battle field and pit her against another person wanting to kill her!' **

'Of course! It's our way! The ninja way! It's how we make a living. Plus, you've seen her! She won't be truly happy until she is out fighting. I know how it feels to have a tight bit in you mouth, made to stand back while another talks his mouth off. I won't have that for her! She'll be free to do as she likes, kill as she likes, fight as she likes, and live as she likes with absolutely no boundaries.'

**'She shows signs of looking like her mother! She's only four and she already shows signs of beauty. What are you going to do with the boys?!' **

'Simple. I'll kill them.'

**'Right genius and she won't notice that all the males in her general vicinity are getting killed off like flies. Who will she marry?' **

'I'll find her a husband.'

'**You're hopeless! Females don't work that way! She won't accept your choose. She'll want to pick him herself!' **

'How the hell did we get on the subject of husbands?! She's four for lords' sake!'

**'Sigh…. I guess you're right, but don't get cocky. I'll be back…bastard.'**

Kisame sighed in relief when the voice in his head vanished. After a while he grudgingly admitted that he probably would have to find someone to teach her reading and writing, but only when she reached the age of seven. That should be old enough for her to pick it up pretty quick.

As for a job, he had been considering entering a terrorist group known as Akatsuki. He would have to leave Sakura alone for awhile, but they had said that he could work solo for the time being, or until they got a new member, so Sakura could accompany him on his missions.

Finally happy that the area was clear of any threats, Kisame entered the tent and settled for sleep.

* * *

Four years later….. 

Kisame could feel her hard green eyes boring a hole into his back. He had been ignoring the feeling for ten minutes now, despising himself for putting this off for so long. When he couldn't stand the silence any longer he said firmly, "You're going. I'm not changing my mind."

Sakura's glare intensified and an angry growl fought its way up her throat and through her lips. Kisame finally turned to look at her with raised eyebrows and asked, "Are you going to disrespect your own father? Sakura, I put it off as long as I could. Akatsuki got another member so I can't bring you on my missions any more. Besides," Kisame continued, "I intend to get you some teaching while you're there."

Sakura huffed and turned her back to him, sulking. When her father just went back to cleaning his sword, she decided to try a different approach. "But daddy!! Why can't you teach me?! It'll just be boring there. I'll have nothing to do!!"

Kisame kept cleaning his sword for a while before replying.

"You'll have plenty to do. I'll try and see you at least once a year and when you're old enough, you can come back to live with me, but for the time, you'll learn to read and write and tune up on your spying and people skills."

"So I'm going to be stuck in the same village for the next who know how many years! This suxs!!" Sakura shouted and dropped down to her knees, no liking the situation one bit.

She perked up a little when her father gave a snort of laughter. Turning to him she threw him a questioning look. He caught it and just shrugged. Just as she was starting to think he was mocking her, said something that changed her mind.

"Same village? As if! I want you to learn to read, not wipe out an entire village."

Waving his hand in annoyance, he gestured for her to leave. "Don't worry about it. You'll move around quite a bit. Now leave and let me have some peace and quiet."

Sakura reluctantly got up and disappeared in a gust of wind. Kisame paused for a second and tried to detect what direction she was heading, but got nothing. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was all alone. She was an expert in stealth and used it to advantage. She had hide from him on more than one occasion.

Kisame smirked slightly and shook his head. She would make a fine ninja one day, but in order to do that, she had to leave her comfort zone for awhile. It would be sad, having her gone for so long a time, but it was for the best. She would learn more about the world than she ever could with him watching over her every move.

Placing his sword to the side, Kisame grabbed his knapsack and sorted through it. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled it out and examined it more closely. The little voice in his head had been nagging at him for the last few days so in the end, he had finally complied.

It was a black cloth mask. Fingering the soft fabric, the said voice made it's big, fat ugly head appear.

**'I heard that! I'M NOT UGLY OR FAT!!!!...bitch.'**

'Moody today aren't we ?'

**'Shut up. You're sad too.'**

'I never said I wasn't. I just implied that I wasn't acting like a PMS'ing psychopath.'

**'Just drop it. We have important things to talk about than my sanity and menstrual period.' **

'Such as?'

**'Are you crazy, or just plain stupid? Our daughter! That mask had better work at keeping other males at a distance or your entire life long "Control my daughters love life" plan is going straight down the drain and even you won't be able to fish it out, shark boy.' **

'I'm fully aware of that. It's going to work.'

**'I should hope so. You put enough jutsu hocus pocus on the stupid little thing. What will it do any way?' **

'Make them all think she's a boy.'

**'What…..?'**

'Are you deaf?'

**'No. I just thought you said it would make people think she was a boy.'**

'I did.'

**'WHAT?!'**

'It'll only work when she's wearing it.'

**'And what about her hair?'**

'I'm going to make her cut it.'

**'……but it's so cute.'**

'That's the point. She will be much more inconspicuous with it gone. It will take a lot of attention off of her.'

**'You're mean….and evil.'**

'Don't forget damn proud of it too!'

The voice started shouting insults at him as it faded off into the distance.

Kisame grinned in triumph as the unexpected victory over his inner voice. It was rare to ever to get the best of it. Putting the mask in his pocket, he finished cleaning his sword before summoning Sakura again with a little green crystal chakra whistle he had a specialist make for her. It was tuned into her chakra signal and only she could hear it. It worked in a radius of about fifty miles. Pretty nifty little object that came in handy with his wide roaming daughter.

She appeared in front of him little more than five minutes later, slightly covered in debris with a her sword hilt smoking from having large amounts of sheer power shoved into it to produce a double blade. She was now a master at controlling her blade. It came almost second nature after long weeks of practice. He had watched from afar so he could avoid the large explosions that resulted of her lack of concentration or misjudgment of the amount of power she put into it. It was truly amazing to watch her show off her control over it, which happened only when she was feeling a little obnoxious and defiant.

Looking at her in open curiosity, he asked, "What were you doing for the last half hour?" He reached out and brushed some dirt and splintered wood off of her shoulder.

"Muffling the sound of explosions." She answered with a shrug. "Daddy….is it okay if I go by myself? It's not that far. Just a two day trip…"

Kisame looked at her in slight surprise, then pride. "Oh course. But first, we have to make a few appearance adjustments." He pulled out an evil looking pair of scissor and gave Sakura a grin. "Let's start with you hair."

He pounced at her and caught her off guard. Doing a body bind jutsu he quickly clipped her hair like he had been practicing to for the last few months. She just stood there glaring at him, knowing it was necessary but still not liking it. When he was done, he tucked the two foot long clippings of her hair into his pocket and pulled the mask out. Undoing the jutsu, he handed it to her along with a medium sized sack containing money and passports.

"See, quick and painless." Kisame commented with a grin in an attempt to be considerate. It didn't work though. Sakura just snorted in contempt at his bad acting skills and sorted through the sack, ignoring him. Kisame gently patted her on the head and started to explain his plan. "You'll go by Sakumo, this mask has all the illusion spells I know in it, wear it when ever you can, that means always accept for bathing, got it?"

Sakura grumbled an understanding and pulled the mask over her now short hair and into place on her face. The justu started working immediately and Kisame couldn't help but gaze at her in pride. Before him stood a perfect image of his little Sakura, only as a boy. Sharp, slanted green eyes, good posture, nice built, angular face, all boy looking, accept for the hair of course, but that could hardly be helped. He had attempted to dye it a different color once but it had simply turned back to its original color with in the hour. It was at times like that that he cursed her mother for her strange blood line and even odder hair features. His wife, Ruri Haruno, had been a very powerful person in the Hidden Village in the Mist and that was one of the reasons her had married her, but also for her excellent ninja skills and bloodline ability. Sakura had not shown signs of it yet but Kisame was certain it would come; it was only a matter of time. Kisame was not good with bloodline limits, since personally he didn't have one, but he had heard that it sometimes took many years for it to develop. According to his wife, or ex-wife since he had not seen her in around 8 years, she had not got her first activation until she was 13, which was considered early to normal in her clan.

Reaching out Kisame gently ruffled his daughters' hair and grinned at her look of curiosity, before sweeping her into a giant bear hug. As she snuggled into his embrace, Kisame stroked her back with the love that only a father or mother could possess.

"Until next time, my little demon."

"Bye Daddy. Love you."

Sakura hugged her father tightly, knowing very well it would be a long time before she saw him again. After a second, she released her hug on him and sprang away, snatching up her traveling pack and quickly heading to the west toward the nearest village.

She could feel his eyes watching her, and it was then that she decided. She would be strong, and then she could come back sooner and be with her dad. But first, she had to become strong, no, powerful so her Dad would never doubt her ability again. Nodding to herself, Sakura felt an odd excitement fill her veins, making her quiver with a need for something, something new, something good, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Speeding up she desperately began searching herself for a release that this new desperate desire. It was strange, unique, addicting.

Then, it was clear. What this new feeling was, what it meant. It was freedom, the need to protect herself, the need to fend for herself, the need to kill and dominate. It was running rampant through her veins; source less so it was impossible to stop the flood of power and bloodlust from filling her to the brim. Her dad was no longer here, keeping her from killing pointlessly and turning into the instinctive, savage animal she really was.

A feral look filled her sharp jade eyes as the thoughts of what she was now capable of filled her mind. Her steps were now filled with new vigor and her swinging, graceful gate looked and felt more fluent, more natural, more deadly. It was time, time to take a new step forward, away from her father, but still beside him.

"Hidden Village of the Leaf." She heard herself say, her voice now slightly deeper from the mask that made her appear and apparently sound like a boy. "Prepare yourself, because Sakumo Haruno will be entering your protective walls soon, and it will take all you have to keep them from folding in on themselves when I get there."

* * *

Sooooo…………..I finally got it done!! Yeah, pretty pathetic, I know, but I kinda got a writers block. Hope you like it, it can't be that bad…

* * *

Cya Skyward

* * *


	2. My New Legal Guardians

Well, this chapter wasn't very hard to write but I might have to alter my time line a little. It's gunna be a couple chapters before Sakura gets to meet the Akatsuki. Oh, and she get's guardians this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: My New Legal Guardians

* * *

"Innocent, innocent Sakura…….Damn!!!" The young pink haired boy that appeared on the smooth surface of the water cursed as his appearance simply took on a more threatening, evil look. Falling back onto her hunches, Sakura rubbed her temples in a circular motion while she spoke to herself in self-pity. "You're never going to get into the village if they think you're an evil, vicious little demon. Think innocent, harmless, inconspicuous. Shit, this is harder than I thought it'd be….."

Time passed and the reflection in the water changed very little. Suddenly, a question forced its way into her head that left her feeling rather stupid. "Wait. I'm a boy now. Are boys supposed to look innocent?" Pondering this thought for awhile, she finally decided they weren't really. "Well, if not innocent, then lets try mischievous, but not conniving."

Looking at her reflection again, she saw a smug little boy with eyes that spelled trouble. She hissed through gritted teeth, making her mask puff out slightly. "It'll have to do, could use work though. I guess that's what daddy meant when he said I had to work on my people skills. I have to learn how to make people think something by just the way I act or react to things. He never did show me much in the acting area. Not that I think he can act."

Stretching, she decided to take the main road to get into the village. Most eight year olds probably couldn't get into the village any other way, so that had to be the way she would enter, through the front gates, just like everyone else, like some common person, where everyone could see her. It kind of hit a soft spot, knowing that she was strong but had to tone it done. Shoving all her pride into a little box where she could take it out on something later, she made her way to the road and started toward the Hidden Village of the Leaf. She didn't know why they called it hidden. It was pretty easy to find if you were actually looking for it.

Growling, she gritted her teeth as the large gate way came into view. "Here it comes…." She muttered under her breath as she was just about through the gateway. Two men, wearing the leaf forehead protector, appeared in front of her and blocked her way into the village. Both had smug looks on their faces.

The first had spiky black hair and sharp dark eyes. One stripe of plain white bandage ran over the bridge of his nose, under his eyes and disappeared into his unruly hair. The next was slightly taller, but not a stout. His forehead protector worked as a sort of cap and covered the top of his head. Thick black locks fell from the material to cover the right side of his face, including his eye. He was tanner than the first and had darker eyes.

Sakura, or Sakumo as she would be known as here, looked up at them expectantly, her jade eyes demanding an explanation.

"Well, well. What do we have here Izumo?" Bandage Nose asked the other without taking his eyes from Sakura,

Izumo apparently, quickly countered with, "I don't now Kotetsu. I was just about to ask you the same question."

"That's good, I'm sure you'll figure it out then. You both seem so smart." Sakura said mockingly, easily slipping between the two and starting into the village. Both were stunted for a moment, then smirked, almost in perfect sync.

Striding out, they caught up with her quickly and fell into pace on each side of her. Sakura snorted, but did not slow to a stop.

"So kid, what is your name?" Kotetsu asked calmly, his sharp eyes slanting her direction. Izumo pretended to not be listening, his eyes straight forward.

"Sakumo Haruno." Sakura answered shortly. "What is it to you?"

"Nothing more than some less boring than gate duty. So, what brings you to our lovely village?" he answered and asked with out breaking his stride, still eying her with apparent interest.

Knowing she had to answer him, she decided the vague truth would work for now, plus it would be easier to remember. "My daddy sent me here to get an education or something like that."

This caught Izuma's interest. "Really, and what is your daddy's name?"

Sakura snorted at his and gave him a 'are you slow, or just plain stupid' look before answering. "His name is daddy, of course, moron."

Izuma and Kotetsu shared an amused glance. "Okay, but what do other people call him?" Izuma questioned patiently.

Sakura pretended to think for a moment, and then answered confidently. "I heard someone call him 'gotohellyousonofabitch' once. Is that what you mean?"

Both sweat dropped and answered at the same time. "No."

"Oh, well how about fucking psychotic murderous gilled freak?"

"No."

"Mass murdering, blood hungry, cowardly bastard?"

"No, happily."

"Ummm, how about gay blue skinned-"

"NO!!" They both shouted at once, and looked slightly relieved when she shut her masked mouth and raised her eyebrows at Kotetsu, who had screamed the louder of the two.

A sigh of relief left his lips and he began to calmly analyze. "So, I guess you don't now his birth name, and from his other names, I'd say he was probably a hired killer or thug, or something like that, black market, maybe. Do you know what he wanted you to learn?"

"To read, write, and people skills."

"People skills?" Izuma repeated curiously.

"Yep, I'm supposed to learn people skills. He said that I wasn't very good at it because I see many other people but him."

"Where are you going?" Kotetsu finally asked after a pause of silence after her answer. This brought the young boy to a drop dead halt. Surprised by it, he stopped too and turned back to look at him. For the first time, he really looked at the child, knowing Izuma was doing the same. He was nicely built, not to stout but not skinny either, slender, or cat like would fit him better. His sharp jade eyes stood out brilliantly, drawing attention to them and his face was handsomely angled in just the right way from what he could see outlined by her mask. If he didn't now better, he would thought he was a girl, but the deep voice, lithe body, and confident, swinging gate told otherwise. And then, there was the thing that had stood out the most. The kid's chakra capacity was high, very high. They had felt him coming for almost an hour before he actually got into view. But looking at him now, taking in his short ridiculous pink hair and obvious ignorance of the world, he could almost laugh. The boy's father must have thought him a hopeless case and out of embarrassment, kept him hidden until he realized he had to school him some how.

Glancing at Izuma, he motioned to the still brooding pink haired boy and made a pouty face, almost like a boy asking his mother if he could keep the stray dog he found on the street on the way home from school. Izuma gave him a look of disbelief shortly followed by a 'are you crazy' look.

Kotetsu gently scoffed his foot on the stone paved street they stood on, clearly begging. Izuma watched him for a moment, before sighing in defeat. All this happened with out so much as a word being said, showing their connection through years of teamwork was strong, almost to the point of telepathy.

Kotetsu grinned in thanks and turned back to Sakumo, who was looking around for something. "Hey kid, do you have some place to stay yet?"

Sakura glanced at him and shook her head. "Nope, just got here."

She grew a little suspicious when Kotetsu grinned widely down at her, cocking her head and narrowing her eyes slightly. The obvious distrust didn't seem to faze him in the least so she simply raised her eyebrows in question.

"How about you stay with us? Izuma and I have an apartment that we share. One bed room is not being used now so it wouldn't be any trouble."

Sakura looked at him closely and found no hidden intent in his eyes. Glancing at Izuma to see if he consented as well, she saw that he did. There was just one thing that she had to make sure of before she said yes. "Can you get me into a school? I have money to pay for my rent with you and for tuition if it is necessary."

Kotetsu and Izuma shared a glance in which they both smirked. Izuma answered. "We can do more than get you into any old school; we can get into an academy."

"Really?"

"Yep." Kotetsu took over confidently. "A ninja academy to be exact."

Sakura couldn't keep the look of interest that filled her eyes, searching and probing for more information. "Really? When, aren't I too old though? I heard the ninja's start training really young."

"Leave that to us kid. With your chakra capacity you could start at 15 if you wanted to. Come on, our shift if up for gate guard. We'll show you a bit of the city and then home."

They slowly made their way through the winding streets, pointing out shops, buildings and other landmarks that could come in handy if lost. By the time they reached the apartment, it was almost dusk, the sun just about to touch the forest of never ending trees.

Sakura eyed the apartment building curiously. It looked totally normal, nothing really making it stand out from the rest that lined the street. 'If I really do stay here, that'll change pretty quick.' She thought smugly, following the two men up to the door. Izuma produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. Opening he gestured for her to enter first.

Arching one slender eyebrow at him, she cautiously stepped forward, crossing the threshold, only nothing happened. Glancing around, her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. The first word that came to mind was 'pig-sty', followed shortly by bachelor pad. The place was trashed to say the least, garbage laying everywhere, weapons protruding from many of the walls, and a large stack of dished leaned precariously by the sink.

Kotetsu about bounced forward and asked eagerly, "So kid, what do you think? Might need a little TLC, but with you here, that'll be no problem. We do need to muck the place out every once in awhile, but other than that, this is our home sweet home."

Sakura flashed his a grin and let it show in her eyes because the mask hide her mouth. "It looks just like a place me and daddy lived in once."

Izuma stepped forward and headed down a hall. "Come on. I'll show you your room."

Her room was the farthest down the hall. It was fairly clean and had a bed, dresser and big window overlooking the street behind the apartment building. After dumping her bag on the bed, she followed her two new apparent guardians out to get the grand tour. Her new home was rather simple. From the front door, you entered into the kitchen/living room. Right where the counter ended on the kitchen side, the hall lead to show four doors, two to the left and two to the right. The first two lead to Izuma and Kotetsu's rooms. The last two were Sakura's new room and the bathroom.

"Like I said, home sweet home. Listen kid, I'm not going to lie. Izuma and me have to go talk to the Hokage about getting you enrolled in school. We'll be back in an hour, maybe more. Make yourself at home."

Sakura nodded and the two poofed away in a burst of smoke. Suddenly realizing she was alone, she figured she might as well make herself useful. They were housing and feeding her for no real reason other than compassion for a poor lost kid they found on the streets.

Glancing around, it was obvious what she had to do first, clean. "Well, the sooner I get started the sooner I get done." That figured, she plowed her way into the kitchen and dug through the cupboards until she found some garbage bags. This is where she started, removing all trash so that she could see, let alone clean the floor.

* * *

Hokage's office:

* * *

"You're serious." It was more of a blunt statement that kind of stunt at their pride. The third hokage looked at them over intertwined fingers.

"Yes." Izuma said confidently, his face hard from the old man's insulting words. "I fail to see why you doubt us. We have given this village all we have and more. Surely you don't think our judgment mere child's play. The boy has potential that will most likely help the village, especially after the Uchiha incident that occurred last year. We need new blood, that is no lie and I'm sure you know it. Sakumo Haruno is still young. If given the right guidance, encouragement, and TRUST, I am positive he will become as loyal as many that were born and raised here."

The third looked at the two dubiously, and then shook his head in defeat. "Do as you will, but don't come to me if your plan falls to pieces. Put this Sakumo in Iruka's class, then drop him if he isn't skilled enough." Skribbling a note on a scroll, he handed it to Izuma and explained. "Give this to Iruka, he will understand. Leave now. It is late and I want no more of your foolery."

The two jounin's exchanged a victory high five before fleeing, scrolls and kunai in their wake.

Once clear of the thirds rang, they fell to the ground laughing and hooting in victory. Their air was spent; both stood and shook themselves to loose the dirt from their clothing.

"I say dinner, and then home to see our new little demonic roommate. I don't know about you but I think we may have taken on a bite a little too big for our mouths, as big as they are."

Izuma snorted. "What's this we stuff? You started it."

"Yep." Kotetsu replied happily, "And you know I'm dragging you into it."

"That I do." That was the only reply that was given.

The two went to dinner, remembering to get food for their new room mate. The walk home was uneventful until they passed the large cemented area that was used for trash. Some twenty or so bags filled the slotted area, all neatly tied and stacked.

"Must be garbage day, but I don't remember those being their on our way in." Kotetsu commented, before walking to their front door. Izuma had already entered, being as the door was already ajar. Kotetsu nearly ran into him when he jolted to a stop several steps inside the front door. Curiously peaking around him, he had to gasp slightly at what he saw. The floor, it was there, right out in the open, where everyone could look at it…..and it was clean, even sparkling.

The next thing to catch his eye was the sink. No dishes, no trash on the counters, all the cupboards were closed. His eyes then moved to the walls, no weapons peppered them, only their holes remained to show they had ever there.

"What the hell…." were the only words that could leave his as he side stepped Izuma to look at the living room. It was clean too, and the boy apparently responsible for it was sitting cross legged on the sofa, two neat stacks of weapons before him on the coffee table. A sharpening stone was held in one hand while the other moved the blade of a dull kunai across its surface with practiced ease. His hands still moved but his eyes were watching them, saying obviously that they were stupid to just stand there gaping at him.

"My room!?" Kotetsu suddenly shouted and dashed to the door, only to come out a moment later looking relieved. "It's all good."

"What is?" Sakumo asked curiously, still sharpening the blade.

"I don't like people going through my stuff."

"Oh. Do you have any food? I'm kind of hungry."

"Wha….Oh yeah, of course!" Izuma stepped forward and handed him the bag containing the food they had bought for him earlier. The boy tossed the kunai and stone onto the table before him taking the bag. As he began to eat, the two began to investigate their new clean house. "We can mark spring cleaning off our things to do list."

"That's for sure, this place is spotless." Kotetsu responded happily. "How'd you do all this all so quick, kid?"

"Practice." Sakumo answered simply through bites.

The two men stood quietly, watching the boy demolish his supper, Kotetsu slowly scratching his head, a foolish grin on his face, Izuma with his hands placed loosely on his narrow hips. Both had the same thought going through their heads. This was no ordinary little boy, he was far more.

When he was finished, Izuma decided to inform him of their discussion with the Hokage.

"We got you into the academy, but you only have on chance. It's one month before school starts again. That is all the time we have to get you ready, so you better be ready for some hard training kid. These kids that you'll be with have been training for almost four years now. It'll be tough."

Sakumo didn't look concerned in the least and said as much. "I wouldn't worry. My daddy taught me how to fight."

Izuma raised his eyebrow at the boy's confidence, or ignorance, he wasn't sure which it was yet. "Is that so? We'll see if you can stand up to your words tomorrow." A sigh escaped his lips as he took one last glance around the clean apartment. "It's late. To bed, both of you. Training starts tomorrow."

* * *

Chapter ends….Now! Okay. This wasn't as interesting as it could have been and it might have a few typing errors, but you'll have to live with it. Training starts next chapter!! Get ready folks cause Sakura/Sakumo is gunna blow their socks off.

* * *

Cya Skyward

* * *


	3. New Meetings!

Author's whining: Hey, How ya all doing! My week has been a little longer than i wanted it to be, but on one good note, i finished this chapter! I hope you like it! Oh, and please ignore all the misspellings you find cause i was too lazy to proof read it. tell me about them and i will fix them though!

* * *

Review answers: Black-petal, it would be an honor if you would draw some pictures you thought of while reading my story! I personally love your art work, especially the little comic with Itachi bringing Sakura home! Have fun!

* * *

My Little Demon

* * *

Chapter Three: New meetings!

* * *

Sakura tumbled out of bed at about 5:37 A.M., falling on the floor with a painful thump. An angry snarl escaped her lips, making her mask fill with air. Glancing around, she finally remembered where she was. Her smoldering jade eyes turned and glared holes in the inanimate object that had caused her pain. She had never slept on a bed before and now found out why. You could fall off of it. With her fathers constant movement for missions and never having a permanent home for more than a week, a bed had been a luxury, or curse as she found it now, that had never been had. 

Leaping quickly to her feet, she gave it a swift kick before irritably grabbing some clean cloths and heading across the hall to the bathroom. It was unoccupied. Kotetsu and Izuma were still sleeping; their deep breathing audible to her sharp ears once she stopped the string of curses that had found their way to her lips.

The bathroom was only semi-clean in her eyes, seeing as the two bachelors lacked the proper cleaning solutions to remove the iron build up in the tub and toilet. Removing her sleeping cloths and mask, she took a long shower, enjoying the hot water, something that was rather scarce in her life until now. Exiting the stall in a much better mood, she toweled her short hair dry, deciding she liked it this length. It was far easier to maintain. Shoving that thought from her mind, she turned and quickly got dressed.

Once again in the hall, she found that they were still asleep. Her stomach growled loudly, hungry after a night of tossing and turning on the strange soft, spring mattress. Its protests got louder when she did not move so she deposited her pajamas in her dresser and made her way to the kitchen in search of food.

Her ego was overwhelmed with stupidity when she remembered that when she had cleaned the kitchen before, all that was found was moldy old take out and half a fermenting beer. Placing herself on the couch, she crossed her legs and rested her chin on her fisted hands. She would have to go shopping for food soon and she highly doubted her two new guardians would be any help. The food they had brought home for her before had been down right nasty, and she didn't even know what it was!! She had always lived off the land, her father teaching her what was edible and what was not.

"Duh!" Sakura shouted and sprang to her feet. "Good breakfast here I come!"

Sprinting to the door, she opened it and tried to pull her shoes on at the same, only to fall on her rear for the second time that morning. Izuma and Kotetsu, awoken by the ruckus, stood blurry eyes, watching the "boy" struggle to pull his sandals on.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" Kotetsu finally managed to say, fighting a yawn. "You always up this early? It's not even 6 yet…."

"Sorry, breakfast, gotta go!" With that said and both shoes on the right feet, Sakumo was out the door and on the street, heading for the forest. Kotetsu and Izuma shared a confused look, before turn in sync and going back to bed, hoping to get at least two more hours of sleep in them before they started the boy's training. They had had many early mornings in their lives and had learned to appreciate sleeping in.

It was very easy to find the wall leading to the forest that surrounded the village. Not even bothering to put chakra into her feet, Sakura used her momentum to scale the large wooden wall, landing on the top next to several very startled sentries. Pointing out over the forest she quickly explained, "I need to get some food. Is it okay if I come back this way?"

They looked stunted for a moment, before one broke out of his daze and shrugged. "I suppose so; just make sure it's where we are, this part of the wall, so we know it's you and not an enemy."

Sakura gave the guard a once over, remembering his face and clothing, before nodding. Then, with a quick flick of her ankle, she was over the other side, on the ground and at full speed again, before the sentries could even blink or question her strange actions further.

About a mile out, Sakura came upon a stream and with a quick zap of chakra, had several to fry up a meal big enough for three people at least. Cutting a stitch of willow, she dropped them onto it through the gills and out of the mouth. That done, she hunted around for a while and got a couple mushrooms and a couple other edible herbs that could be used for seasoning. Those, she stored in a pouch on her side and simply held the fish.

It was a short trip back to the wall. It took a while to find the same guard from before, but then she was over it and one her way again. However because the ground in the forest was slightly uneven and she didn't have as long a run at it, she had to try twice before succeeding to get to the top. Here the guard lazily watched her while she checked her fish and asked if she was having trouble getting her chakra to stick to the wood. She simply told him she hadn't used chakra and left before he could ask any more questions, once again.

Running through the streets to her new home, Sakura could have swore that World War III was being fought in the pit of her stomach by all the sound it was making. Upon reaching the proper housing complex, she dashed up the steps to the front door and threw it open. Kotetsu came sprinting out of his room and made to tackle her, angered at being awakened again. Sakura, instinct's kicking in, quickly side stepped him and watched as he sailed through the front door and down the stairs onto the street. Timidly peeking around the frame of the door way, she watched as he struggled to his feet in a hurricane of curses. She vaguely felt Izuma come up behind her and watch.

Now sure that Kotetsu was alive and full of energy, which he took out on a garbage can on the way into the house, Sakura swung around and tried to look innocently at the confused Izuma. It must have not come out innocent looking because he took a step back and paled slightly. Seeing her mistake, Sakura quickly held the fish up to hide her face.

"I got breakfast cause you guys didn't have anything to eat." Dropping the fish back to waist level, she brushed past the confused Izuma and made her way to the stove, hoping to escape Kotetsu's rath if she looked busy. Kotetsu chose this moment to storm in, but stopped when he saw the confused look on Izuma.

"What the hell is you problem?" He questioned, still rather flustered. Izuma glanced at Sakumo, and then shrugged. Kotetsu snorted, and then hurried to his room to get something other than boxers on. Izuma, having taken the time get some cloths on, followed Sakura into the kitchen to investigate.

"Where did you get the fish? They are rather expensive this time of year." Izuma commented as he watched the boy quickly clean the food and prepare it for cooking with a practiced hand.

Sakumo sent him an odd glance before returning to his task. "I didn't buy them. The sentry on the wall let me go catch them in a stream outside the village."

Izuma's visible eyebrow raised a hair. "Really, you were able to scale the wall, catch fish and come back in under a half an hour. How is that possible?" It was more of a comment to himself than a question so Sakumo did not answer. Izuma did not move for awhile, apparently thinking. "Sakumo, can you use chakra?"

The boy openly snorted and looked slightly offended. "Of course! Daddy said chakra is what keeps people alive by letting them kill other people that want to kill them."

"Defiantly black market." Izuma muttered under his breath with a sweat drop. They heard Kotetsu's door slam open as he stormed to the bathroom. Another bang was heard when he slammed the bathroom door shut. At Sakumo's blank look toward the hall, Izuma explained, "Don't worry about him. He is just not a morning person."

Sakumo nodded in understand and said calmly, "Neither is Daddy. Once a bunch of people attacked us at about four in the morning and he killed them all without even questioning them. I was even scared. Afterwards he took a really long nap and got better."

Izuma, starting to get a general idea of what the father was like, found himself surprised at how naïve his son was. Moving to the kitchen table, he sat and watched as the boy began to cook a very simple, but nutritious meal. He was never a very good cook, and Kotetsu was a disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen so the two had always ordered food. However, now he had a feeling that was all going to change. Yes, the boy wasn't really all that intelligent in the people area, but if stranded in the middle of nowhere, there was no doubt in Izuma's mind that he would survive with ease. The kid lacked people and street smarts, but had plenty of forest and survival smarts. Deciding that more would be uncovered when they went to test the boy's strengths, Izuma stretched back and prepared to wait for the boy to finish cooking. It was a god sent that he already knew how to use chakra. It would make it much easier to get him into the academy.

Sakumo was adding some sliced mushrooms to the frying pan when Kotetsu exited the bathroom in a much better mood. His hair was still wet from a shower. Sakumo placed himself on the counter next to the stove and poked the food with a spatula he had found somewhere. Kotetsu vaguely wondered why they had even owned a frying pan to begin with, but brushed it off. He never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sitting next to Izuma, he watched the boy with new interest until a question entered his mind.

"Did your dad teach ya to cook, or your mom maybe?"

The boy turned to him, the visible part of his face thoughtful. "I never thought of that before. I must have a mom, but I've never met her before. Daddy taught me to cook, not that he was good at it. It got most of what I learned from an old lady we stayed with for awhile. She was kind of evil now that I think about, always screaming at me for burning something or putting to much of something into the stew. Daddy sat at the kitchen table and laughed his head off until the lady started hitting him with a broom, screaming that he had no part in laughing. I'm not sure, but I think that the old lady was his mommy by the way he just grinned at her and took her scolding."

Kotetsu snickered at the visual image the boy's words gave him, but said nothing. Izuma just looked about ready to burst into laughter. Sakura remained oblivious as she portioned their cooked food onto four different plates, one holding what would not fit onto the first three. Placing the extra food in the center on the table, she passed out the plates of food along with utensils and began to fill her deprived stomach happily. The mask that she wore, as she found out the night before, was made of two separate pieces of cloth, allowing her to roll the upper layer above her lips to eat, but still hiding her face. Izuma and Kotetsu ate as well, practically inhaling it, not used to a well home cooked meal.

When all the plates had been cleaned, even the one with extra food, thanks to Kotetsu, Sakura gathered them and made fast work of cleaning the dishes, setting them on the rack next to the sink to dry. She then cleaned the counters and kitchen table while Izuma and Kotetsu watched in wonder.

"I'd love to meet who ever taught you to clean." Kotetsu finally said in admiration.

Sakumo shuddered and shook his head. "No you don't. It was that old lady I told you about. The three months I stayed there was hell on earth."

Kotetsu shrugged, then stood and headed for the door. "Time for training to start. This might be hell on earth too."

The three left the apartment and made their way to a forested area designated for training. Kotetsu nodded to Izuma, saying that he could start the lesson. Motioning Sakumo to follow him, he stood at the center of a small clearing.

"You said that you could use chakra, so we don't have to explain that. Let's just start with a sparring match to get warmed up."

Sakumo nodded and dropped into an unknown fighting stance, totally balanced, jade eyes intent on Izuma. Izuma and Kotetsu shared a surprised glance, realizing now that the boy's father must have taught him to fight like he had said.

Taking his eyes off of the boy was his first mistake, he had underestimated him. Before Izuma even realized Sakumo had moved, a rib crushing kicked was aimed for his chest. It was only by sheer instinct and years of training his body to move by itself that he manager to just get clipped by the edge of the boy's sandal. The wound was small, little more than a graze, but it still bleed. Sakumo did not give him time to ponder his next attack. Still in mid air, he twisted, momentum carrying him forward, and tried for another kick. This time Izuma was forced to drop down to the ground to avoid it, but just barely.

Sakumo twisted around again and landed on the balls of his feet, facing Izuma. Launching himself forward, he made to punch the older man as he lay on the ground but he rolled away just in time. The punch hit the dirt, causing it to crack under the pressure.

Kotetsu let out a low whistle of admiration as he watched the two sparing. Neither of them were using chakra for some reason but the fight was still good. Sakumo was fast and agile, but still well muscled. Izuma was bulkier muscles and slightly slower, but not by much. The boy's father had defiantly taught him a style of fighting that allowed a smaller opponent to over come a larger opponent, much larger than necessary. It was obvious in the way he watched for any unbalance or an attack that had too much strength in it. Each time Izuma made even the slightest mistake, the boy was on him like a wolf, gnawing at all the flaws he could find and making them painfully obvious to the other opponent. Each opening for attack was taken, but very few openings were offered. The kid was a master, a genius, maybe even a prodigy. Why the hell would his father send him away? It was sheer stupidity to let such a honed weapon out of his grasp, and for what? The boy's previous words suddenly entered his mind.

* * *

Flashback to yesterday!

* * *

_A sigh of relief left his lips and he began to calmly analyze. "So, I guess you don't now his birth name, and from his other names, I'd say he was probably a hired killer or thug, or something like that, black market, maybe. Do you know what he wanted you to learn?" _

_"To read, write, and people skills."_

_"People skills?" Izuma repeated curiously._

_"Yep, I'm supposed to learn people skills. He said that I wasn't very good at it because I don't see many other people but him."

* * *

_

End Flashback

* * *

He had said people skill and literature. He had also said that he did not see many other people apart from him. What like of work could the kid's father be in where he did not see other people? Maybe….maybe when he said he wasn't around many other people, it meant that he did not talk with them, but did fight and kill them. Perhaps, just perhaps, his father was a missing nin that had attempted to have a family, but then decided that he did not want that sort of life for his son so he sent him to the closest village, probably one that he was not originally from so the boy's heritage was not known. 

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Kotetsu watched as the fight continued. Both were to stubborn to admit defeat to the other, so it continued, attacks becoming more vicious, but chakra was still not used by some unspoken agreement. His thoughts turned back and he picked up where he had left off. It was a possibility, but Kotetsu was positive that they would get little out of the boy when it came to his father's true identity and current occupation. He had been carefully vague with his answers, leading to one job, then another with each new explanation. He could not help but wonder if the boy was some how juking them. The boy's answers were just too naïve and ignorant. He doubted any other eight year old boy would make a fool out of himself on purpose. They were just getting to the point were pride and male ego was starting to kick in. The boy was either a really good actor, or he was really just innocent to the ways that the world went round. He was used to killing, that was almost a given, but Kotetsu highly doubted he had ever killed someone he actually knew, or talked to. The way he talked about other people was just that, they were other people. He gave no names other than daddy and old lady. He never mentioned any friends or girl's he liked. Other people were simply that. They were part of the same race, and yet they were less in a way, or not as high in value as a human life should be in a normal person's eye. Most talked of killing as horrible and a sin that taints your very soul. The boy spoke of it as a natural day occurrence, as if it could not be helped or avoided. It was nothing, like breathing perhaps.

A crack was heard as the battle moved to the trees. Kotetsu shook his head and firmly decided he was thinking way too much. It would be easier to just let things happen than to predict them. With that final, he turned to watch the fight again. It was still even, and it had not changed much. Izuma did look a little irritated though. Who wouldn't be if you were being challenged punch of punch with a kid half your age? He grinned up at them in amusement, but they did not notice, so he settled down at the base of a tree to catch up on the sleep he had missed this morning, trusting his instincts to tell him if danger approached.

* * *

It was Izuma who finally woke him. Both he and Sakumo were covered in dirt and sweat. 

"Done?" Kotetsu asked as he rolled to his feet and observed the two. It must have been around lunch time by the possition of the sun. "Who won?"

He received no answer as the two males simply refused to look at each other, both gazing off in opposite directions. "Ah, I see. Tie. Let's get lunch then so we don't have to think about it any more." Kotetsu said calmly, not wanting them to fight again. He saw Sakumo blink, then shove his hands in his pockets, looking for something. Kotetsu understood. "We buy, Sakumo because we're your new awesome, not to mention legal, 16 year old guardians. Don't worry; we even got the Hokage to consent to it so we get paid so much every year for your meals and a bit off our taxes. Isn't it wonderful when we both win?!!"

The 'new guardian' did not wait for an answer. He was half way to the edge of the training field before his two companions realized he was done with his strange speech. Izuma and Sakura shared a brief look of confusion before Sakura said, "Sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep helped a lot." Izuma agreed. They then quickly followed Kotetsu's lead and started for the village.

"Ramen sounds good." Kotetsu said calmly. Izuma grunted in agreement while Sakura remained silent. "Ever have ramen before kid?" Kotetsu questioned with a glance in the boy's direction.

"No." Was his simple reply.

"Ah, you'll love it. It's not bad or good for you; therefore, it's just food that tastes good."

"Best kind." Izuma put in. Sakumo just took their word for it.

They walked back into the village and headed for the commercial part of town. Sakura was forced to grip Izuma's sleeve to keep from getting lost in the many hordes of people that flocked the narrow streets. For Sakura, it seemed to take for ever to reach their destination, which was a little ramen restaurant right off the main street. Strips of cloth hung from the edge of the building to serve as the imaginary wall that separated the floor of the building from that of the street. Sakura wasn't buying it.

There were about ten stools along the bar. Izuma, Kotetsu, and Sakura took their places in three consecutive seats farthest to the left, Sakura by the wall. They ordered their food and began to eat, Sakura rather slowly, still unsure of the strange food.

She was about half way done with her bowl when she sensed a chakra force approaching. Turning, she jumped down to her feet and gazed warily in it's direction.

"What's up kid? Not done yet are you?" Kotetsu asked curiously, still eating what little was left of his ramen. Izuma stopped mid bite to look around his friend.

"Some one is coming." Sakumo said softly, still gazing out in the street. "They are coming right toward us, almost like they are searching for us."

This got Izuma's attention at least and he got off his stool to stand beside the young boy. "How can you tell? Can you sense chakra already too?"

"Yeah…. He is here." The words had hardly left her mouth before a jounin with a leaf forehead protector on appeared before the two.

"Izuma, Kotetsu, you are needed for guard duty. The new kid called in sick." The man explained with a sneer.

Kotetsu growled in distain and he finished the last bite and swung off his stool. "That moron, not worth the trouble of keeping around if he ain't worth one damn shift off my back." Izuma nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

Seeing that they understood, the man disappeared, leaving the three to be. "We have to go Sakumo." Izum said, handing him the key to the house and some money. "Finish eating, shop for some food if you want, then head home, kay? We probably won't be back for awhile."

Sakumo nodded in understanding and watched the two leave, taking to the roofs to avoid traffic. She watched them go, or rather felt their chakra signatures grow weaker. Turning back, she crawled back up on her stool and finished her meal. Once done, she paid for her, Izuma's, and Kotetsu's food, being sure to thank the cook and give him a generous tip. She had found the food surprisingly good. When he saw the tip, the man yelled a word thanks as she walked away. Sakura just waved back.

As she walked along, carefully avoiding large groups of people in fear of being trampled, she soon lost herself in thought. It was about 3 P.M ., perhaps 4. There was still time to stock up on food. Izuma had showed her the marketplace the day before and told her its reasons. That was were she went.

* * *

"Calm down, the lady probably sells stuff to people all the time. You buying something won't be any different from anyone else….Damn, note to self, must work on pep talk skills." She had placed herself in an alleyway across from the store that she wanted to shop in. it had many fresh vegetables and fruit that smelled good to her sharp nose. Shyness and embarrassment kept her at a good distance.

After several more minutes of contemplation, she gritted her teeth, straightened her back, and made her face emotionless. She had faced death, murder, and all out hell before without so much as flinching. Buying a few vegetables from a little old lady should be no problem.

Trotting across the empty street, she saw the lady glance up and give her a once over, her wrinkled face furrowed slightly in curiosity.

Sakura cursed herself when she realized she had nothing to say, or hadn't thought of anything yet. The old lady thankfully helped her out by speaking first.

"Hello young man. That is a very interesting hair color you have there. Is it real?"

Sakura nodded slowly, then asked softly, "May I please buy some food from you?"

The old ladies face showed obvious surprise. "Why yes, of course you can!"

Sakura allowed a smile to go to her eyes to tell the lady her happiness. It must have worked because she smiled openly back at her.

"Thank you. I need a pound of those red apples, four carrots, one head of lettuce, and a bunch of radishes." Sakura explained and watched as the lady quickly gathered all that was needed and packaged it if a paper bag. Her father had taught her how to count out money, so Sakura already had the correct amount out when the bag was handed to her.

Taking the money and depositing it in her apron, the lady questioned, "Is that all dear?"

"Yes, but could you please tell me where I could buy some bread?" Sakura questioned with a hopeful glance.

The old lady's face lit up again and she nodded. "Yes, actually I can get it for you right now if you like. My daughter owns a bakery right behind me facing the other street. There is a door connecting our two shops together. I could go get some right now if you like so you don't have to walk all the way around."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and nodded, then handed the old lady enough money to pay for the bread that she wanted. She disappeared into a back room, and came back with a warm loaf of bread wrapped in paper. Sakura took the loaf of bread but rejected the change that was due to her, promising the lady that she would return if she kept getting her bread. The old lady simply smiled warmly at her and told her that she was a nice little boy and to never be afraid to come visit.

With that done, Sakura began to trot home, still having plenty of time to burn. Once again in her own little world, she was surprised when she noticed something outside of it.

A young blonde boy with whiskered cheeks was seated on a strange devise that allowed him to hover over the ground on a board attached to chains. The chains where wrapped around the branch of a tree.

She observed him for sometime, noticing first how strange his chakra was and how he was all alone. She had very little experience with children her own age. Sure, she had killed several when infiltrating houses or different mercenary groups, but never actually talked to them. She may have taken the time to watch them from afar in villages that they passed through just out of mere curiosity, but they had never seen her. From what she had learned was that they could be very loud and lacked intelligence in some areas.

Finally starting forward, she walked to the boy, noticing how he flinched when he saw her coming. He jumped to his feet and glared at her when she was about ten feet from him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!!"

Sakura was jarred to a stop by his aggressive nature. Frowning, she took him in once more, trying to understand why he was so angry with her. His cloths were rather tattered, like he had recently been in a fight and his right eye was swelling slightly.

With the utmost care, Sakura placed her bag of groceries on the ground beside her while the boy nervously watched her movements. That done, Sakura straightened her back again and threw herself at the boy with the speed only she could possess without chakra, easily pinning him to the tree behind him. A healing seal found its way to her hands while the boy was still stunted. Pressing it to his eye, the swelling slopped and his skin took on the normal tan color as the rest of his face.

Jumping back, she watched in amusement as the boy's hands flew to his face to see what she had done. A look of shock covered his features when he carefully touched the area around his eye. Brilliant blue orbs stared in disbelief at her. "H-how did you do that? Why doesn't it hurt any more?" He choked out, still confused.

Sakura ignored his questions and said calmly, "I am Sakumo Haruno. How about you?"

A look of pride flashed across the blonde's face. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the Hokage of this village on day!"

Sakura nodded then continued, "Naruto, I don't know why your angry with me, nor do I care because I have done nothing to cause it. I'm new here and I just wanted to tell you if you don't cause me any trouble, I will cause you none and even help you out if I can." Pulling an apple from her grocery bag, she tossed it to him, which he easily caught. "Goodbye."

Picking up her bag again, she started home again, thinking that it was done. How wrong she was. Naruto tagged along behind her for several blocks before Sakura felt rather irritated. Turning around she ordered calmly, "Walk next to me, not behind me or leave!"

Naruto grinned brightly at her and ran up to walk next to her. "You said you were Sakumo right?! When did you come to Konoha?"

"Yesterday."

"Really?! I've lived her my whole life. Are you going to go to the ninja academy?" Naruto questioned eagerly, a hopeful look in his strangely beautiful blue eyes.

"My new guardians are trying to get me in, but it's not for sure yet."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Home."

Naruto jerked to a stop with a down cast look on his face and watched his new and only friend walk away.

"Aren't you coming?" Sakura called back to him, still facing forward and walking at her normal pace.

Naruto easily caught up to her and shrugged. "The grown ups here don't like me much." He explained sadly.

"It doesn't matter. They won't be there." Sakura told him, still walking. At this, Naruto cheered up considerably and started his chattering again. It was a nice walk back to the apartment, both learning a little more about the other. Naruto refused to come into her apartment, but made her promise to come see him soon. Sakura felt a slight twang in her heart as she watched him run down street.

Perhaps….this is what a friend was…

* * *

Hope you liked it!

* * *

Skyward

* * *


	4. First Day Happenings

My Little Demon

* * *

Summary: Sakura is Kisame's beloved daughter with enough bloodlust to make Itachi think twice about picking a fight with her. When she is introduced to the infamous group, Akatsuki, their first qustion is, "Is she spoken for and if so, when can I kill him?" What will her over protective father think of this???

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine…………….

* * *

Author: Yawn…Bed now, no more guilt…..sleeping….

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day Happenings

* * *

The month remaining until the academy started went by slowly and without much incident. Kotetsu and Izuma spent as much time as they could with Sakura or Sakumo as they knew her as, training her and teaching her many things, but they also had jobs. Both were ranked chuunin, but special chuunin. They helped with the chuunin exams, gate duty, and ran many important and some not so important errands for the current Hokage. Sakura was sure to stay current with them, making them breakfast and an occasional dinner in they were home, she left them to fend for themselves for lunch, cleaning the house but leaving their rooms alone, telling them her plans, and informing them of her life in general. This was all to elude their suspicions that she might be up to something not so good, which she wasn't of course…..for the most part.

Naruto was a blast and for the life of her she could not figure out why everyone hated him so much. He may have been a tad hyper and a major loudmouth, but other than that, he wasn't half bad. Sakura spent all her free time with him, helping bale him out of his pranks gone wrong and training with him on his ninja skills. She was far more skilled than he, but that was to be expected. The blonde boy's chakra coils and chakra system in general were totally messed up, bad. Every time she thought about the time she had put a little chakra in her eyes to see why the hell he was having such a hard time molding chakra, she gripped the worn hilt of her beloved sword and thanked the heavens that her body had a perfectly built chakra system with plenty of chakra to spare. It honestly looked like a really difficult maze with serious road blocks. The coils were too small in one area and too wide in the next, some even lead to dead ends, and they all seemed to knot tightly together around his naval. Sakura was at a lose on how to fix it, seeing how she had never been taught much of anything remotely close to what would have to be done. Her daddy was always a large scale person, never really caring about fixing something as tedious as this. He was more of a destroy and leave destruction sort of person.

She saw very little of the other children in the village over that first month she was there. She had an idea that it had something to do with Naruto. She had questioned him on it the day before the academy started and had got a very blunt and extremely honest answer.

**Flashback:

* * *

**

"_Yeah!! I stay away from them and they stay away from me! You're too special to share with other people!!! You might start not liking me so much when you see how much the other kids hate me!!!! I'm keeping you to myself for as long as possible!!!!!" Naruto explained loudly, a very determined look on his face. Sakura could not hold back the grin that spread across her lips, even if he couldn't see through her mask._

"_You're a keeper."_

"_A what? Is that a cuss word?"

* * *

_

**End flashback: **

Placing three plates on the table, Sakura felt her nose twitch and wrinkle slightly.

"Kotetsu, take a shower. You stink."

The said man coughed on his coffee and glared at her. Izuma just sniggered and replied, "He's right, man."

Kotetsu shot Izuma a glare as well. He grudgingly pulled the pulled the collar of his shirt out and took a whiff. Izuma fell off his chair laughing when Kotetsu gagged and covered his nose with his hands, his face taking on a greenish color.

"The bacon will take awhile, I think. You have time." Sakura suggested as she pulled some bread out to make some toast. She saw him nod and head down the hall. "Oh, and don't you dare put those cloths back on. They probably stink worse than you do!"

A snarl was heard as a response. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Izuma's sharp eyes caught the action and he smiled. Their young charge was getting a better sense of humor. The first week had almost killed him. He had never seen such a serious, unemotional kid. There was no drama or tears. Each day was taken in stride and nothing seemed to faze him. Plus, Sakumo had a very strict code that they, him and Kotetsu, had found very….amusing really, but also very advanced, not to mention morbid, for an eight year old.

**Flashback:

* * *

**

_Kotetsu stared at Sakumo intently. It had been two weeks since they had taken "the kid", as he had been dubbed, in to their house hold. It was very easily the cleanest it had been in years, especially since Saturday and Wednesday had been proclaimed laundry day. Now even the two bachelors had halfway clean rooms. _

_Sakumo gazed back calmly, not a thought or show of uneasiness visibly on his blank face._

"_Kid," Kotetsu asked slowly, "You ever cry before?"_

"_What?"_

"_Has water ever come out of your eyes while you scream bloody murder?" Kotetsu continued on, now unfazed by the boy's lack of knowledge of common words._

_Sakura's brow wrinkled together in confusion. "Why would I ever do that? It sounds stupid, humiliating, and would probably get you killed if the enemy was around."_

_Kotetsu accepted the answer and charger on. "Do you ever get mad?"_

_This time, it was not confusion that he saw but just a look of pure evil and a promise for unimaginable pain. _

"_I don't get mad."_

"_You don't get mad?"_

"_No."_

"_Then…if not mad, then what?"_

"_Easy, I get even; only I go beyond even and keep adding."_

"…………_You kill them."_

"_Or maim, which ever I feel like at the time."_

_There was another lapse of silence during which they both stared at each other while Izuma flipped through a magazine._

"_How about honor? Do you have an honor code, or a code of conduct or something?" Kotetsu finally asked._

"_I would hardly call it an honor code."_

"_Then what would you call it."_

_Sakura blinked in surprise and drummed her fingers on the edge of the coffee table, deep in thought. "I….I would call it the way I do things to survive. A survival code then."_

"_Please go on." Kotetsu said eagerly, feeling a gold mine of information about to be unearthed._

_Sakura shrugged, apparently deciding to wing it. "First, have no mercy when you fight an enemy. Kill him. Second, don't allow anyone to get too close, emotionally and physically. Third, don't allow disloyalty. Kill them. Forth, don't get mad. Fifth_**stay in control of yourself and your weapon." **

_It was silent for a moment before the young boy continued. "Break any of those and you are risking getting yourself into some deep shit."

* * *

_**End Flashback:**

The seriousness and coldness of the boys voice about the last rule still rung loud and clear in his head when he thought about it.

**Flashback:

* * *

**

_Kotetsu's face stilled for a second. became harder than either of them had ever seen them, the eyes of a battle, death hardened ninja, not the eyes that should belong to a small, pink haired boy about to enter the academy. _

"_**If lucks on your side, you won't ever find out the answer to that….."

* * *

**_

**End Flashback:**

It made him wonder why that rule held so much importance, but disliked what he came up with so he didn't think about it any more.

The bacon fumes reached his nose and another thought entered his mind. "Bacon? You've never fed us bacon before."

Sakumo simply shrugged and pushed the sizzling bacon around the pan for a second. "The lady that I get my fruits and vegetables from said that she had a good recipe for curing bacon. I killed a wild boar about seven miles west of the west wall awhile ago and brought the carcass to her. I said she could have it if she gave me half the bacon and she agreed. We'll see if it's any good…"

Izuma raised his brow for a second, and then sighed in defeat. "I still don't see what you have against buying meat, not that I'm complaining. It just would be easier…"

Sakumo's eyes curved up in a mischievous way. "Since when have I ever taken the easy road?"

Izuma marveled at how the boy's eyes could express so many feelings and thoughts for a second, before giving up and admitting defeat with a shrug. The first rule that was established by their new charge was that argue as you might, you would never ever win.

Sakumo buttered the toast with practiced ease and put it on a place in the middle of the table. The bacon followed suit, then the eggs. Kotetsu exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel and went into his room to retrieve some cloths. Izuma and Sakumo were already eating when he had dressed.

"Hey!" He shouted in panic and ran to the table, snatching up his plate and forking all the food he could onto it. Finally done, he sat down, shot them another glare, and then dug into his food.

"You smell better…" Sakumo offered calmly.

"Yeah." Izuma put in, not looking up from his food. Kotetsu just growled.

Sakumo ate slowly for awhile, before placing his fork down and leaning back in his chair. Izuma stopped immediately and shot him a questioning look.

Sakumo stared at the air in front of him for a second. He jolted all of a sudden and placed his hand on his stomach. "My stomach does not feel normal." He said as if to himself.

Izuma raised his brow in confusion but before he could ask anything Kotetsu intervened. "Your nervous, just like any other human would be before he or she went to the first day of the academy." He explained, then continued eating as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Sakumo did not accept that answer. "Nervous………? No, I have thought about the academy adequately and have no reason to doubt my knowledge on it. The Hokage himself approved my right to enter. No one would go against his authority."

"It's called being human. It'll go away after awhile, kid. Just get used to having emotions." Kotetsu sighed and stood up. "Just leave the dishes to me and Izuma."

His words threw Sakumo for a loop, but she did not question him. Walking to the door, she pulled her sandals on and started out toward the academy. She was surprised to see her two guardians following her, and even more surprised to feel the irritating feel in her stomach to lessen some. Stopping, she let them catch up with her before continuing.

The trip was spent in silence. Sakura used the time to think over what Kotetsu had said. Emotions, yes she had them, but they were supposed to be under control. She must be getting soft after spending so much time away from her father, the king of controlling all emotions that were useless. Well she'd fix that for sure. 'Meditation, I hate you but you are useful in some aspects…'

The academy was close by now and Sakura forcibly calmed her nerves with an iron fist, using ever ounce of her fathers teaching to make her rebellious body to bend to her will. 'Freedom,' she finally decided in her mind, 'has made my body run wild, with my emotions and common sense in tow. Remember Sakura, your dragon swords instinct is vital. You mustn't allow your human mind to gain too much control or you will begin to think like you enemy. Bad, very bad.' Her hand slide unnoticed to the hilt that hung harmlessly from her hip. Most would take it for a baton, or a stick. A warm, calming energy flowed from were she touched it and into her body. She had not used it since she had entered the village, and it felt lonely and bored. 'Don't worry my friend. I'll find someway to get you some blood soon.' A pleased purr echoed in her mind.

They all came to a stop in front of the academy still in silent mode. Sakura let out a sigh, calming her mind again, and started forward, stubbornly showing them that she was not "Nervous". Please note the quotation marks. She was on time and only two people were in the court yard, both minding their own business. Up the stairs she marched, opened the door, and disappeared in to the hall inside.

**Back with Kotetsu and Izuma:**

Izuma sniffled slightly, watching as their young charge began his first day on his journey to becoming a great ninja warrior. "I think I'm going to cry….it's so momentous…."

Kotetsu scowled at him. "He's not even a genin yet! How is this important?!"

Izuma scowled back. "He has to start somewhere doesn't he?!!!"

**Let's see how Sakura is…..Now.**

"Naruto." Sakura whispered in quiet relief and purposely walked over to him, taking a seat next to his sleeping form. She had been able to move through the hallways unnoticed before they became too crowded and had found her assigned classroom relatively quickly. It was already half filled with students, all intent on their own conversations to notice her. It was all going well.

Observing her snoring friend, she pondered if she should wake him. The teacher would eventually come in and catch him. Besides, watching him sleep was about as fun as eating dirt.

Reaching out, she grasped his hair and pulled his head up, forcing him from a slouched stance into a sitting position. He seemed to chock on his own spit for a sec before coming to and blinking at her sleepily. Sakura sighed in exasperation. She gave his head a good shake to ensure he stayed away before releasing his hair. He gave her a semi glare before rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep.

"Morning Sakumo." Naruto slurred sleepily.

Sakura nodded in greeting and leaned back in her chair, her hand again moving self consciously to her blades hilt, letting her fingers grip it, remembering how powerful it made her feel, both physically and mentally.

The teacher suddenly entered and everyone scrambled for a seat. His name was Iruka, Sakura had been informed, and he would be her, well his, teacher until she reached the level of genin, pretty much as low a rank as the ninja's could come up with.

Iruka walked purposely to his desk and swiveled around on his heels, observing the class for a second, before his eyes landed on Sakumo. He knew very little about the child, but the pink hair certainly was interesting. He pondered making the boy come forward and introduce himself to the class, but decided against it. He would wait. He was training ninja's, they should be able to notice a new face right off the bat.

"Welcome back. You have been in training now for three years, some longer, so I won't start out easy. You should all still be in shape because I'm sure you all exercised during your time off. Let's go. Ten laps around the school grounds. NOW!!"

Everyone jumped to their feet and scampered for the door, not wanting to test his patients on the first day. Many were grumbling in complaint, but no one didn't go. Sakura followed the crowd out and stayed relatively close to Naruto. They had been running around for some time, gaining stamina. Soon they were in the lead, along with a spiky black haired boy with dark eyes and another boy with crazy brown hair, wild yellow eyes, and tattooed cheeks with a little white puppy running at his side. The two new boys immediately glanced at her sharply in question, but Sakura was too smart to let them question her on her presence. No, she made it hard.

Picking up the pace, her and Naruto taking the lead by a yard. The brown haired boy gave a surprised yelp, then an aggressive growl, picking up his pace as well. Not to be out done, the black haired boy speed up and dodged around all three in front of him and speed off at a sprint. Sakura kept pace with him when he passed her and held her place by his side, just a little behind, just to taunt him. He had good stamina, that was for sure.

The four were the first to finish, having lapped the whole group three times in their race off. Iruka whistled in amazement, muttering something about a new record, studying Sakumo a little closer. It was one thing to keep up with Naruto and Kiba, and another to keep up with Sasuke Uchiha. He could see that the young, strangely haired boy would do well, weather he was new or not. He then turned back to the rest of his class, shouting for the stragglers to speed it up.

Sasuke glared at the new boy that had run against him and purposely lost, he was sure. He could have swore that the pink haired boy was taunting him, jeering him to run faster in the hopes of pulling ahead. He may have not liked the boy at the moment, but his mother, bless her soul, had taught him basic manners.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He spat out bluntly.

Not to be out done Sakura smirked back, "Sakumo Haruno."

They glared at each other for a moment before Kiba broke the silence. "Ah, right. Name's Kiba, and this is Akumaru." He gestured to the little white dog that was panting on the ground.

Sakura nodded to Kiba and then turned to Naruto, ignoring Sasuke's furious look at being ignored. Naruto caught the drift and they walked over to where the others were slowly gathering around Iruka after finishing their laps. Sasuke and Kiba followed shortly after, neither looking at each other because they hated each other.

The rest of the day went in the same way. Sakumo was soon noticed by the rest of the class and placed in the physically strongest category with Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Shino. It was only later that they learned that he couldn't read, which made Sasuke carry a triumphant smirk on his face, that is, until he had his ass handed to him in seal writing class.

By the end of the day, Sakura had come to the conclusion that school would be easy, but first, she had to learn to read and write and then think of a way to get rid of the annoying girl's that kept glaring and yelling at her for hurting Sasuke in their close combat class.

"Oh well. There is always tomorrow." With that, she started home, Naruto jabbering some useless nonsense about ramen until they reach the point at which he turned one way and she another.

She had survived her first day…………… Big surprise. Now for supper….

* * *

Hey, hey!! Another chapter, and it's only 10:31 at night…… Hope you liked it, tell me if I made any grammar mistakes.

Skyward out…………

* * *


End file.
